The present disclosure relates to torque converters. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to driver pulley systems for use in torque converters.
Torque converters are used on vehicles as a type of transmission between an engine of the vehicle and a wheel (or other ground-engaging element) of the vehicle. A torque converter is variable in that it can upshift and downshift in response to engine speed (i.e., engine rpm) and torque (i.e., rotational resistance) encountered by the wheel. Such torque occurs, for example, when the vehicle travels up a hill.
A torque converter typically includes a belt trained about a driver pulley system and a driven pulley system. The driver and driven pulley systems are adjustable in response to engine speed and torque to vary the drive ratio of the torque converter.